The following references provide the background relevant to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,104, issued Feb. 27, 1962 to Battista, et al., discloses microcrystalline cellulose suitable for use in food products as a flour extender. Examples of baked goods are disclosed wherein from 33% to about 50% of the flour is replaced with cellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,580, issued Aug. 26, 1980 to Torres, teaches that the mouthfeel disadvantages associated with the use of cellulose may be off-set by adding xanthan gum and lecithin to the cellulose. It is claimed that these additives make it possible to replace up to 70% of the flour with cellulose, but the disclosed examples are limited to flour replacements of about 50%.
Low calorie food products comprising liquid polyol polyesters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186, issued Aug. 17, 1971 to Mattson, et al.